Horton Hears a Who: A Birthday To Remember
by jojoluver369
Summary: It's Jojo's b day and well what wil his frineds do? or did they forget? well thats what jojo thinks but is it true? maybe, maybe not. please review this is a short fic wit da Whos from new friend or lover. pleez review!


Readi poked her head out fom a bush that was infront of the O'Malley's house

Readi poked her head out from a bush that was in front of the O'Malley's house. She looked around and acted like a worm squirming to the other side of the house. She stood up and saw Jojo's window and smiled.

Sparkle stretched her arms up and looked around her room. She had a good night sleep but now it was morning. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair. She took a look at the calendar and smiled. She went back to brushing he hair when she turned her head quickly at the calendar again. Her eyes widened and she was trying to get ready as fast as she could. Sparkle was ready in 10 minutes, hair straightened and nice looking, make up on, and in style. She ran outside and punched in a # in her Whophone. "Jenkins! Pull the limo up quickly! I need to go to the mall!" pretty soon a limo pulled up and she was off to the mall.

Zipper was outside of his house playing with his skateboard. Clicky and Pic were walking by and saw him. "Hey Zip," they said. Zipper picked his head up and looked at them, "Hey Pic, hey Click," he said smiling. A few seconds later they saw a limo passing by. They knew it was Sparkle, she was the richest Who in WhoVille high. The limo stopped and Sparkle stuck her head out the window. "Guys! Did you forget what today is?!" All Whos exchanged glances then had wide eyes on their faces. "Ya! Hurry!" and Sparkle was off. The 3 Whos all ran inside Zipper's house.

EZ was already awake and was downstairs baking something. It smelled really good. EZ was humming while cooking and looked at the clock, 8:30 AM. She smiled and went upstairs to get ready.

Now our favorite black and white Who was awake as well and was eating breakfast alone at the huge table like he did every Saturday morning. The rest of his family was still asleep. He liked Saturdays because he had some nice quiet time at least until 9:30 AM. That's when the rest of his family usually woke up on the weekends.

Readi was still outside the O'Malley's house looking around the lawn. She found a big yellow puffy flower and put it in her pocket carefully. But that wasn't enough for her she wanted more. Sparkle was at the mall now and was looking everywhere for the right item. But of course while she was there she decided to do a bit of shopping herself but not to much. She tried to hold back and tied to stay focused. Clicky and Pic were inside Zipper's house and they were trying to make an invention, while Zipper looked around his room curiously searching for something. "Hey Pic can you pass me that screwdriver?" asked Clicky. Pic nodded and gave it to her. "Hey you 2 aren't gonna make my room explode with that thing are you?" asked Zipper worriedly. Pic and Clicky exchanged glances. "Well.." Clicky started saying but was caught up by Pic. "Of course not," then he gave a wink to Clicky who just frowned. "Okay then just it better not." Said Zipper.

EZ had the phone in her hand and was calling Sparkle. _"Hello?" _answered Sparkle. "Hey Sparkle, were are you?" _"I'm at the mall" _"What? Your shopping now?" _"Don't be silly. Even though how much I want to but I'm shopping for him." _ "Oh okay. You find anything yet?" _"No not yet but don't worry I know that perfect thing is here somewhere."_ "Okay see you soon" _"Bye," _"Bye," EZ hung up the phone and got back to work.

Readi was now at the park not to far away from the O'Malley's house. Joja was taking a early jog and saw her climbing a tree. "Readi?" she looked down from the tree and smiled at Joja. "Hi Joja!" she replied while trying to catch a butterfly that was sitting on a branch. "What are you doing up there?" asked Joja. "Readi now had the butterfly on her nose and was looking at it cross eyed. "Nothing, just searching." Joja looked at her weirdly. "Man were did my brother find you?" she said playfully. "Oh speaking of Jojo what ya getting him?" asked Readi still looking at the butterfly. Joja looked at her confusingly then hit herself on the forehead. "Oh you mean for his birthday? Or I should say half day." You see in WhoVille they have there birthdays like we do but they also have half day were there half the age now. So Jojo would be turning 15 ½ . Joja knew now that Readi was looking for a gift. "Umm. I don't know maybe a CD he's bin wanting for weeks." "Which is what?" asked Readi now disappointed that the butterfly flew away. "oh the CD is called Who's of the Music. It's got a whole bunch of different types of songs he likes it's really a mixture CD." Said Joja. "Cool!" Readi was now after a ladybug who flew past her light magenta eyes. "Well I need to o back to exploring." Joja smiled and ran home.

"Pic? Why is my old mp3 player taken apart?" asked Zipper looking at the now use to be music devise. "Because, we need the parts for our invention so it can proceed the himograpghic insatutor to make the sound waves of the machine." Answered Clicky. Zipper stared at her scratching his head thinking, "Yeah, I didn't understand a word you said." Pic shook his head and smiled, "Dude we need it so it can make our machine work." Said Pic. "Oh! Okay! Cool use whatever you need." Pic and Clicky smiled at each other and looked at Zipper. "Umm.. I shouldn't have said _everything_." Said Zipper worriedly.

Jojo was now on the couch writing in his notebook. He could hear whispers behind him and pretended that he didn't hear a thing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jojo turned around smirking and there was his family smiling. Sally hugged him and he just tried not to get squished. Ned put a hand on his shoulder, "Happy half birthday son." All his sisters gave him a hug and gave him something small. Every year this all happened and every year Jojo only celebrated his birthdays with his family. But this year was going to be different.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you." Asked a clerk in the music store. Sparkle nodded and asked, "Listen I'm looking something for a friend, you see today's his half birthday and he LOVES music. You think you can help me out?" The clerk smiled and said, "Follow me." She took Sparkle to a closet and handed her a box, "You know these aren't suppose to be out yet but it looks like your friend deserves it." Sparkle opened the box and smiled. "This is perfect!" "I thought it would be," Sparkle handed her a credit card and walked out of the mall with her gift all wrapped nicely.

Readi was now at her house making a true piece of art. She had collected all the things she needed and was now putting it all together. Then she stopped and was thinking. She grabbed the phone and dialed EZ's #. "Hi EZ! So everything ready?" _"Yeah be here at 3:00 PM okay? Bye" _"BYE!"

Jojo was now just again in his room like everyday and wondered what his friends were doing. Jojo felt a bit of sadness in him that his best friends didn't remember his birthday. But he didn't mind because it was always like this its just that this was the first year he's had friends to do something with but obviously they forgot well that's at least what Jojo thought.

"Zipper! Come see this!" said Clicky. "We are done with our invention!" added Pic. Zipper cam over and looked at the contraption awesomely. "Cool! Wait till he sees it!" Pic and Clicky smiled and looked at there work proudly. Zipper had found his gift and they all started heading to EZ's house.

Readi was also on her way to EZ's house. She was carrying her gift that was so much taller than her. EZ was in the living room going in and out from there to the back yard. 'Ding dong!' EZ went over and opened her front door. "Hey guys come on in!" Clicky Pic and Zipper went to the back yard and when they got there Readi was in the middle of the lawn and spinning around. "Uh Readi? When did you get here?" asked EZ confused. "What do you mean? WAIT! I'M HERE? WHAT HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?!" said Readi. All Whos were frightened and confused but started helping EZ decorate for the party.

Sparkle was already back and was outside of EZ's house heading to the back yard. "Yo guys! What up?" she said. "Hey Sparkle! You get the right gift you were looking for?" asked Clicky. "Yop! I did!" she said cheerfully. "Guys! 15 minutes until the party starts! We need to hurry!" all Whos were working faster now. "EZ call Jojo now we'll take care of the rest! Take him to the apple tree then start walking over here!" said Sparkle. "Okay!" EZ ran out and started heading to Jojo's house.

"Hey Jojo?" it was Ned. "Why aren't you with your friends?" Jojo frowned and shrugged. He didn't want to think about it. "Well don't worry son have a happy half day." Right then the doorbell rang. Jojo got up and ran to his window there was EZ. He smiled a small smile and went downstairs. Ned smiled and whispered to himself, "Thanks EZ." Jojo got the door and smiled at her. "Hi Jojo." "Hey." "Want to walk with me?" he nodded and went outside. EZ was leading him to the apple tree then was heading him to her house.

Sparkle was making sure everything looked good and some guest started to come already. They weren't his friends just people who talked to Jojo at school and liked talking to him they were more like acquaintances. But they were still invited. "Jojo are you okay?" asked EZ. Jojo looked at her confusingly and nodded. To EZ he seemed a bit sad. _I hope he doesn't think that we forgot his birthday. _she thought. _Man even my best friend forgot my birthday. _he thought. They were almost to her house. When they got there EZ told Jojo to wait real quick and she went in the house. "Hey you guys ready?" all the Whos nodded and EZ went back outside. "Okay come on lets just hang out." She told Jojo. "Were is everyone else?" asked Jojo and at that moment they stepped into the backyard. "**SURPRISE! HAPPY HALF BIRTHDAY!" **Jojo was in shock and looked at EZ. "Ha ha happy birthday silly." Jojo smiled and went down the porch stairs. "Happy birthday Jo," said Zipper. "Same here." Said Pic. "Happy half intuentional birthday!" said Clicky. "HAPPY B DAY Jojo!" Said Readi. "There's my boy! Happy birthday" said Sparkle hugging him. EZ smiled. "Yeah happy birthday." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and his whole face went red. Whos in the crowd went "OoooOOoo" and told him the same thing. A few minutes later it was present time.

Okay so now every one was watching and Jojo and his 6 Who friends were on the porch. "Okay now this is from us." Clicky and Pic handed him a small box. Jojo opened it and inside there was a small machine. He smiled it was a small music devise, Whophone and computer. Plus Jojo could make his own music notes and keep his ideas in it. Jojo smirked at Pic and Clicky, "You guys made this, of course thanks." The 2 twins smiled. "Kay now me," said Zipper. He handed him a bag. Jojo took a look inside then looked at Zipper and smiled. "Thanks," he pulled the thing out of the bag and held it up in the air. It was a black and white skateboard that said '**MUSIC IS MY LIFE'** on the bottom. Everyone knew that was Jojo. ) "My turn" said sparkle and handed Jojo a pretty big box. Jojo wondered what was inside and when he opened it, he hugged Sparkle and showed everyone his new guitar. "Yo, you lucky those aren't even out yet." Said Sparkle. Jojo was so interested in the guitar it was so cool. "MY TURN! MY TURN!" said Readi. They smiled at her and let her get her gift. "Ugh, ugh," Readi was pushing her giant card towards them. "Okay now watch carefully."

Readi opened the card and everyone gasped. In the card was a huge work of art made of nature. But there was a picture that all the flowers and nature made. It was their group. EZ was made out of blue flower pedals and as well was Zipper and Pic. Clicky was made out of leaves from trees that were red. Sparkle was made out of butterfly dust, her silver fur looked real in the artwork. Then there was Jojo. He was made out of the juice of black berries and as well butterfly dust for the gray. The Whos were so stunned that Readi had made this. Jojo looked at the small gold Who, in the picture she was made of golden leaves. Jojo put his hand on her shoulder. Readi smiled at him. Jojo shook his head, "Did you do that?" Readi nodded. Jojo hugged her and she felt like crying. "Thank you Readi," he whispered in her ear. She loved Jojo like a brother and felt special inside. Everyone cheered. "Okay now Jojo here's my gift." Said EZ. Then 2 Whos came out holding a giant Who cake. Jojo's eyes widened. He loved who cakes. Everyone was happy and ate there cake.

People were having fun, dancing, eating, and talking with each other. Jojo was hanging out with his friends and felt soo happy. A few minutes later, "We'd like to dedicate this song to our friend Jojo." Zipper was on the patio with all of the other Whos in there group.

"_There are times that you know we will be there." _Sparkle started off.

"_but you are the one, the only one, that made this all happen," _EZ joined in.

"If it wasn't for you, we would have never met, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here"

All Whos were singing now. _"What would we do… if you weren't here? What would you do if you didn't have us? We wouldn't be here and neither would you.. ooo this is all thanks to you" _ Jojo watched his friends sing and he joined in.._ "I was lost and alone lurking in the shadows. No one understood me, but then you, you came along" _he pointed to EZ, _"you will never escape my life." _Every one was now singing. _"Wha oh oh oh ooo oh the life is now free I'm understood but it wouldn't or nothing would be here if it wasn't for you." _ The rest of the Whos cheered, that was probably the last time all the Whos would hear him. Well at least most of them.

The day was now ending and everyone had left. The 7 Whos were by the beach watching the sun go down. "So Jo, had a good day?" asked Zipper. "You know Zip I did, thanks to you guys," Jojo answered. "Good cuz we worked our buts off." Said Sparkle smirking. "And that invention was not easy to build," added the twins. "Oh and cooking that cake to be perfect was tiring." Said EZ. "LOOK!" Said Readi pointing to the sun, it was now going down. They watched happily. "LOOK A BUTTERFLY!" said Readi she watched it fly by them but then it landed on her nose. "Hey you thing," she said and looked at her friends. They all had to laugh. Jojo smiled to himself. How could he ever think that his true best friends forgot his birthday.

--like it?


End file.
